Changing Lives
by apple200
Summary: The Cullen's never came back after New Moon but Victoria got to Bella in the end, but fate has other plans and she is saved by an ancient vampire who takes her in and teaches her how to use her powers. But this vampire is unlike any other as he has a new way of living; the two of them create personas and live as them but when her old life returns can Bella keep a hold on herself?


Changing Lives

_Years ago_

"_There's no one to save you this time," Victoria hissed in my ear as she pinned me to the ground and bared her fangs, she was right. Edward was gone now and Jacob was chasing another vampire she used to draw away the guard, I was in trouble and her pointed nails dug into my flesh. _

"_You're going to die and I will make it last hours, days even and when I'm done I'll send you bloodied skull right to Edward, little gift from me," she grinned with a sickening smile. The next few moments I forgot, all I remember was intense pain and the sound of someone else in the area._

"_Victoria let her go!" I heard a voice through my agony followed by a snarl._

"_She killed him, she killed James," she hissed angrily almost defensively._

"_Edward Cullen killed your mate and killing her won't bring him back, now let her go!" the man ordered, Victoria hissed something but I was already on the edge of Unconsciousness._

"_Listen Dear I have been alive for a lot longer than you, I have a lot more knowledge and power so leave now!" he barked and I supposed she did because the next thing I remember was a hand on my stomach and the feeling of fangs piercing my legs. _

Present

Well today was the day; today was the day Helena Swan was going to die. The brown haired, slim beauty that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be was going to die. Well I say die I mean die with some style, this was my first persona and I was going to end her in the right way. For the last sixteen years I had been living the life of Helena Swan who was raised by her elderly Grandfather who fought in WW2 and had a drug issue which she helped him through, he's not really my Grandfather obviously in fact's he's not real just an invention that was occasionally played by Henry.

"Come school assembly," I heard one of the teachers's shoo us towards the main hall, I was trembling with excitement, I had invested so much time into Helena and now it was time to give her a proper send off.

"Hi Hel," Laura my Best friend sided up to me,

"Hey Laura!" I smiled and felt slightly sad as I realised this was the last time I would see her or Helena would see her. I suppose I better explain this, I am a vampire but a special kind, when I was changed I was adopted by a vampire called Henry who was quite the actor. He had the power to change people's perceptions of him and for thousands of years had used this to live other lives; he would spend sixteen years on a life and enjoy youth before giving them a proper send off. So when he taught me to use my mental shield I found out that I could do the same, people only saw what I wanted them to see so I decided to give it a go. He was playing the role of a teacher and had conspired with me to give us both the best send off.

"Come on, come on," the principal urged as the school struggled to take their seats, the headmaster was an old man with greying hair and the kind of face that looked as if wrinkles had solidified inside and rotted it away. Luckily this was not Henry and to be honest I really did not like him.

"So how's it going with that boy you like?" Laura suddenly asked and for a moment I was reminded of Edward, I hadn't seen that Bastard in over sixteen years. Him leaving turned out to be what gave Victoria the chance to attack, but before she could kill me I was saved by a man I would be proud to call my dad.

"Great," I smiled at her. Acting gave me a break from Bella as she had nothing going on, without Edward there was nothing to do but living other lives was more fun. You could be anything you want and as a rare vampire I could go in the sun and live a normal life as such as I had been doing for the last sixteen years. Helena was a charity worker, volunteer, blood donor and more but today it was over and after me and Henry were going on holiday before creating new persona's somewhere else in the world.

"Oh people settle down, settle down," the principal advised, then he stepped aside and a young man walked in front of us. He was tool, handsome with fair skin and spiked brown hair that seemed to shine in the light, his eyes were shiny blue and his face was forever morphed into a smile.

"Ok before we begin are there any?" he began, then hearing the line I stood up.

"I have something I want to say," I shouted with wide eyes, I needed to look insane right now and for a moment everyone looked confused.

"Miss Swan..." he began looking unsure of what to say but his face just fell when I got down on one knee

"I love you Mr Caine, I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you," I announced wistfully; sending the school into an unnatural silence as they digested this, Laura had her mouth open and some looked like I had just run them over.

"Miss Swan, Helena look you're a great girl but I'm..." he began and suddenly a great laugh went up, a schoolgirl proposing to a teacher and getting rejected; this was priceless. Suddenly I was teary eyed and as someone moved to comfort me I reached into my jacket and pulled out the pistol; the laughter stopped and Mr Caine looked worried.

"Helena," he warned taking a step back but through my tears I aimed and screamed.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN," with those words I fired twice into him, blood covered his chest but before anyone could react I put the gun to my temple and fired, blood blasted from the side of my head and Helena Swan fell to the ground; she was dead.

Later

"That my dear was beautiful, the fake blood really pulled it off. I mean absolutely convincing, I mean I almost cried but I was shot first," an eccentric voice filled my ears as I got out of the car. I was back to my normal dark haired self now and I followed a man who looked like an older Mr Caine, his hair was slightly greyer and a few lines decorated his otherwise handsome face, he walked slowly and yet with determination like a true actor. His bony hand fumbled with the key but in one swift move he opened the door to the house neither of them had been in for sixteen years

"Thank you, I loved how you tried to explain the whole thing away," I complimented as I turned the lights on, somehow the house hadn't changed a bit in sixteen years. The red velvet carpet still led to the staircases which went up to the sixth floor, the dining room table still sparkled and the air was still warm. The fire was already roaring and obviously Henry had been preparing for our return

"Bella dear go get some, let me think. Well it's your first ending so grab a bottle of Napoleonic blood 1802 my dear," he requested, we drank blood like fine wine. He was a very rare breed of vampire apparently and didn't need as much blood however it had to be human and for him it had to taste good, so he had thousands of bottles in the cellar from all over the years and world. The older the better and I knew there were bottles of Egyptian blood from the Ancient era which would taste like gold, however I settled for 1802 and grabbed the first marked bottle.  
"Ah thank you dear," he smiled leading me into the dining room, the chandeliers above were twinkling and two crystal glasses were placed in the centre of the table, Henry poured a generous helping of the blood into each and handed me the glass.

"To Helena Swan,"

"And Mike Caine," I finished chinking the glasses together and taking a swig of the deliciously sweet mixture, this was my life now and it was much better than how I imagined being a vampire was going to be.

"To new starts,"

"And fresh beginnings," we toasted again once he refilled the drink.


End file.
